Ucieczka przed Ezekiel'em
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Sojusz #3 jedzą zadowolone posiłek, Sojusz #1 zmusi się utratą zawodnika no xD, a Sojusz #2... to nie tu... no nic, większość spędza czas przed telewizorem, Bridge pewnymi namowami stara się być milsza dla Geoff'a) Bridgette (PZ) : 'Ludzie sobie dają drugą szansę, prawda? ''(Bridgette próbuje porozmawiać z Geoff'em, ale ten ucieka od niej, Noah strzela facepalm'a) 'Sam : '''Co? Ja się jej nie dziwię ;-; '''Leshawna : '''A ja tak... boże, chciał z nią pogadać, a teraz ucieka przed nią jakby była zboczeńcem. '''Sam : '''Jezu, zwyzywała go od męskich dziwek, ja bym też uciekał na jego miejscu!!! '''Leshawna : '''Skoro tak... ''(wstaje z krzesła) (Rzuca się na Sam'a, a ten też zaczyna uciekać, całej sytuacji przygląda się z Lindsay, która z czapką kibica (?!) przygląda się Leshawnie i dopinguje jej) 'Leonard : '''O matko... jak w... ''(Słyszą, że leci Totalna Porażka w Trasie) '''Tammy (PZ) : '''Jedyna szansa, że czegoś dowiemy się aktualnie i przetrzymamy tą drużynę w garści >) Ale to dziwne, trzy odcinki minęły i żadne z nas jeszcze nie odeszło. Co ta Katie planuje? '''Obórka (Lightning i Katie nadal są ze sobą romantycznie zajęci, a Dave, Dawn i Ella postanowili odreagować, spędzając czas na dworze) Dave (PZ) : 'To już kolejne dni, w których ta Katie nas denerwuje... od samego początku w zasadzie już zdążyła zniszczyć nasze rzeczy, zirytować 100x prowadzących, bronić się eliminując innych, prowokować i nie dostawać nawet w mordę... co ona kombinuje?! '''Katie (PZ) : '''Obstawiam się innymi, żeby inni mogli się wyeliminować, a ja chętnie popatrzę na cierpienie innych >) Plan jest prosty, wywaliłam trzech frajerów, a tamta trójca tylko czeka, by mnie zniszczyć... dlatego schowam się i poczekam do połączenia, wtedy ta trójka zniknie, a z Lightning'iem rozgromimy tamtą cwelowską drużynę. ''(Trójka zaczęła bawić się w chowanego, dopóki nie słyszeli jakichś tajemniczych odgłosów) 'Dave : '''Co... '''Dawn : '''To... '''Ella : '''Było? ''(Odgłos został powtórzony) 'Dave : '''Może... pójdziemy to sprawdzić?! ''(zakłopotanie) (Ujęcie jaskinii, coś nagle wyskoczyło z niej...) (Trójca idzie zobaczyć, skąd dochodzą dźwięki dźwięki da się zobaczyć? xd) 'Dave : '''Mam nadzieję, że to nic strasznego... '??? : 'OH MY GAAAWD!!! ''(Kolejny dźwięk zmusił ich do ucieczki) (Z roślin wyłania się... EZEKIEL!) '''Ezekiel (PZ) : '''Haha, pora na zemstę ;') Jestem nadal tym mutantem, ale wrócę do programu i zemszczę się na tych szujach... a zwłaszcza na Tobie, Chris! '''Kwatera Główna, przed Willą (W zasadzie opuszczony budynek, ale co tam) (Dave tam uciekł przed Ezekiel'em, a Ella i Dawn skryły się w Obórce, Dave słyszał kłótnię między Ellą a Katie, a tam jeszcze jakimś cudem dołączyła Lindsay...) (Więc do nich na chwilę wróćmy ;-;) Katie: 'Wynocha! To nasz pokój! '''Lindsay: '''Gówno mnie to obchodzi xd '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Przez ten cały sezon miałam dość tylko tych Katie i Sadie... reszta jest ok. ''(wzruszyła ramionami) ''Lel, co raz częściej zdarza mi się mówić coś mądrego ;o ''(Ella wspiera Lindsay) 'Ella : '''Ale ja jej pozwoliłam wejść :/ '''Katie : '''Po sojusz? U mnie to bunt... jesteś żałosna. ''(Dawn bez przerwy obserwuje niechętnie tą gównoburzę) 'Dawn (PZ) : '''Mam powoli dość tego programu. Czy jako jedyna nie lubię konfliktów? ''(Wróćmy do Dave'a, Noah i Sam'a) 'Dave : '''Eee, co Wy tu robicie? '''Noah : '''Ja tu jestem od początku. Sam tu się skrył przed Leshawną ;-;. '''Sam : '''Ja nie mogę. Powiedziałem jej tylko prawdę!!! -.- '''Sam (PZ) : '''Ta durna Leshawna powinna wylecieć jutro, a ja jeszcze do tego dopilnuję albo żeby jej się coś się stało. Nie lubię być wredny, ale potrafię. '''Noah : '''Co... ''(Dave i Sam nadal się ciekawią) 'Noah : '''Nic xd '''Dave : '''Aha ;-; ''(Dave i Sam idą sobie) 'Noah : '''Banda pieprzonych ignorantów! Chciałem z Wami sojusz! '''Dave : '''Mogłeś to powiedzieć od razu ;_; ''(Noah przewrócił niezadowolony oczami, Dave i Sam wrócili do pomieszczenia) 'Sam : '''Popieram Dava. '''Noah : '''Boże, skończ, bo to nudne ;') '''Dave : '''Tak jak te całe uciekanie przed Leshawną i udawanie ponuraka? >_> Błagam, to jest żałosne, co Wy sobą reprezentujecie ^^ ''(Noah i Sam przyciskają pięść) 'Noah : '''Coś chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Gadaj!!! ''(naciska mu ręką na gardło) '''Dave : ''(odgłosy duszenia) Dd...du... ''(Noah go puszcza) ''Jesteście po prostu żałośni i tyle! -,- ''(ucieka) Dave (PZ) : 'I tak ten sojusz mi nic nie da ;-; '''Noah (PZ) : '''Szkoda, że tak wyszło ;-; :P ''(Wszyscy słyszą odgłosy jakie słyszeli Dave, Ella i Dawn z megafonu) 'Chef : '''Co to jest? ''(Wyszedł z kwatery prowadzących, tym razem był to krzyk Chef'a) 'Ezekiel : '''Cześć, ee.. ''(szybko zmienia głos; nikt się nie zorientował) ''...to ja, Chris. Nna zadanie! ''(diaboliczny śmiech mutanta) '''Leshawna : '''To już Dakota mniej mutowała -.- xD '''Leonard : '''Aha... myślisz, że to kogokolwiek bawi? '''Leonard (PZ) : '''Nie chciałem wcale być chamski. Tylko ten jej komentarz jest nie na miejscu. '''Leshawna : ''(mruga nerwowo oczami, potem idzie)'' (Katie i Lightning migdalą się dalej ze sobą) Dave : 'Dziewczyny! To na pewno nie Chris! ''(szeptem do Elli i Dawn) 'Ella : '''Może Chris chce nam zrobić niespodziankę? ;) ''(Krzyk Chris'a) 'Dawn : '''UWAGA! TO NIE BYŁ CHRIS!!! ;O ''(Facepalmy wszystkich, po chwili Sam podhaczył się o coś, a na nich spadła klatka, ten i Dave wlecieli na siebie poza obwód klatki) 'Noah : '''Dobra robota, imbecylu! '''Dave : '''Zamknij mordę Noah ;-; On się podktnął... '''Sam : '''Nom. '''Noah : '''Ty przecież trzymasz moją stronę! '''Sam : '''Stronę nudziarzów? ;') Nie ma mo... ''(Dostał knedlem, podobnie jak Dave) (Po lewej stronie od klatki znajdowała się kurtyna, która została odsłonięta; tam pojawili się związani Chris i Chef) (Wszedł Ezekiel i pociągnął za wajchę) 'Ezekiel : '''Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych w moim nowym show! >) '''Bridgette : '''Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? ;') ''(Ezekiel podchodzi jak zwierzak do klatki i policzkuje Bridge) 'Ezekiel : '''Spokojnie, już Cię nie kocham ;) '''Bridgette (PZ) : '''Dzięki ;__; Uff... ''(Lightning i Katie nadal się kochali, więc Ezekiel potraktował ich lodem) 'Katie : '''Brrr... '''Lightning : '''Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak gorąca, że mi zimno! >) Sha-BOOM! ''(Facepalmy) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Czemu? ;-; Czemu Shawn? ;-; :( Kiedyś za to pożałujesz Katie... '''Ezekiel : '''A teraz zadanie jest następujące... postarajcie się wydostać tego gówna, a potem złapcie mnie, zanim ja złapię Was ;u; '''Tammy : '''Wiesz? Jakoś nie mam na to ochoty. '''Ezekiel : '''To inaczej zabiję tych prowadzących, a Waszą kaseczkę spalę >) '''Leshawna : '''TO UWOLNIJ NAS! ''(Ezekiel zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać, a potem uciekł) '''Leshawna : '''Cholera... Dave, Sam, proszę, uwolnijcie nas. '''Bridgette : '''Znajdźcie najpierw klucze! '''Dave : '''Ooo, do mnie tak słodko? ;-; Nie zapomnijcie, że jestem w innej drużynie >) '''Leonard : '''DEBILU! RUCHNIJ DUPĘ ZANIM CI DAM W RYJ I NAS SAM STĄD UWOLNIĘ! '''Dave : ''(facepalm) Ale jeśli to jednak Wy go złapiecie, nie możecie mnie wyeliminować ;) '''Leshawna (PZ) : '''I tak nie zamierzałam... ''(Dave i Sam próbują znaleźć klucz) Sam : '''A jeśli Wy wygracie, to pewnie mnie wyeliminujecie -.- '''Dave : '''Może? ;')' ''(Sam pierwszy znalazł klucz, jednak to Dave go trzymał, uwolnił wszystkich, a oni pobiegli po nim, jak po zwierzaku) Dave : 'Ała... tylko pamiętajcie o układzie!!! ''(Słyszy jakieś dźwięki mutanta, czyżby Zeek wrócił?) 'Dave (PZ) : '''To mi się śni. ''(Ezekiel zaskakuje Dava i Sam'a, zeskakuje z drzewa i straszy ich, potem wrzuca ich do wora) '''Ezekiel : '''Ha ha, i tak ten program będzie mój >) '''TEAM A Skład uczestników : 'Bridgette, Geoff, Leonard, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah i Tammy ''(Wszyscy zaczaili się w lesie) 'Lindsay : '''A gdzie ta Montana? '''Tammy : '''Gdzie jest Sam? '''Noah : '''Mam to gdzieś ;-; '''Leshawna : '''Cholera Noah, ty masz wszystko gdzieś .____. '''Dave : '''Nie po tym co mi powiedział... Ciebie nazwał grubą świnią, Bridgette obciągarą, a Geoff'a podłą suką. '''Geoff, Bridgette i Leshawna (PZ) : '>:O 'Lindsay : '''A kto to Sam? ;') '''Leshawna : '''Wiecie co? Ja może popilnuję Lindsay, skryjemy się w jaskinii, a wy pójdźcie znaleźć tego mutanta :P '''Geoff : '''Wcale nie głupi pomysł! :D '''Bridgette : '''Eee... źle. To znaczy dobrze, mmm... :/ '''Leshawna : '''Laska, czym się przejmujesz? ''(Bridgette uciekła) 'Leshawna : '''Dobra, przegłosujmy ten pomysł ''(Reszta jest za) 'Leshawna : '''Dobra, no to powodzenia xd ''(Coś kapało na twarz Lindsay) 'Lindsay : '''Jestem niewidzialna xd ''(Szybko ją wzięło w górę ze sobą i uciekło, podczas ucieczki dało się słychać też ciche krzyki Leonarda) '''Leshawna : '''Lindsay? Lindsay! ''(zorientowała się, że Ezekiel ją porwał) ''Cholera... '''TEAM B Skład uczestników : 'Dawn, Ella, Katie i Lightning ''(Ella była przerażona zaginięciem Dave'a, cała czwórka ogólnie znajdowała się obok jeziora st. Mary's Lake, inaczej w Parku Narodowym... lel, jak tak szybko? Aha, motobusy xd) thumb|left|300px|Jezioro St. Mary's Lake w Glacier 'Ella : '''Martwię się o Dave! :< Poko... ''(Katie wyśmiała Ellę) 'Katie : '''Błagam, jak te zwierzę dawno go zeżarło xd ''(Ella zaczęła płakać, a Dawn rzuciła się na Katie) 'Dawn : '''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ CHAMIE!!! ''(co sylabę policzkowała ją) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Dawn, ty będziesz następna >;) ''(Ella nadał płakała, Dawn usiadła obok Elli na trawie) 'Dawn : '''Spokojnie Ella :) Dave na pewno żyje :) '''Ella : '''Tak myślisz? :'( '''Katie : '''Co za głupie pyta... ''(Dawn mierzy ją wzrokiem) ''...nie. xD '''Dawn : '''Siedź tam cicho ;-; '''Katie (PZ) : '''Błagam, co za wojowniczka się z niej zrobiła... tą wegankę v3 trzeba będzie dziś wywalić :D ''(Lightning poczuł, jakby coś po nim łaziło) 'Lightning : '''Pająk! AAA! ''(Rzucił przepoconą koszulkę na Katie i wskoczył jednym ruchem do głowy, Katie miała odruch wymiotny) 'Katie : '''Co on? Nawet poci się po... '''Dawn i Ella : '''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! >:( ''(Słyszą bulgot w wodzie) 'Dawn : '''Ezekiel zaatakował Lightning'a, Katie, nie pójdziesz tego sprawdzić? ;') '''Katie : '''Dobra, ale idziesz ze mną... Down. ''(Złapała ją szybko za rękę i szarpnęła, potem wrzuciła ją do wody, ta miała już od początku kontaktu z wodą problemy z oddychaniem) 'Dawn : '''Na... ''(oddech) ''po... ''(Ella uciekła z miejsca przerażona, Katie zauważyła wędkę i zaczęła łowić ryby, Dawn się dusiła) '''Ella (PZ) : '''Boję się tego programu ;/ '''TEAM A Skład zawodników szukający Zeeka : 'Geoff, Noah i Tammy '''Tammy : '''Gdzie wszystkich wcięło? ;o '''Noah : '''lel ''(Geoff strzela facepalm'a) 'Geoff : '''Ech, to wszystko na nic. Ten ziom nas pokonał -.- ''(Dwa dźwięki : coś z zarośli i dźwięk trąbki) 'Noah : '''Zmasowany atak Ezekielów? ;o '''Tammy : '''Eee nie wiem ''(Coś rzuca się na Tammy, jednak ona nie znika, okazało się że to Bridge) 'Bridgette : '''Tam jest Ezekiel! Ma trąbkę! ;o ''(Wszyscy się boją, jednak Geoff nie) 'Geoff : '''Wcale nie musimy się go bać, czekajcie na mnie lub idźcie... ''(Tammy i Noah chcieli zawrócić) 'Bridgette : '''Geoff ma rację. Jest nas czwórka lub nawet jeśli go złapie, to trójka, on ich w zombie nie zmienił, więc mamy sza... ''(Tammy i Noah uciekli) 'Bridgette : '''Tchórze! ''(Słyszy bitwę, wyłania się zza zarośli i patrzy na bitwę Geoff vs Ezekiel) 'Bridgette : '''Oooo *.* ''(pada z wrażenia) 'Bridgette (PZ) : '''Nigdy nie widziałam tak walecznego Geoffa! *.* Oooo nie, znów się w nim zakochałam :O ;/ '''Geoff (PZ) : '''Robię to dla drużyny ;) Ale mam jakąś lichą nadzieję, że Bridge do mnie wróci... '''Bridgette (PZ) : '''Muszę przed nim to ukryć, przed wszystkimi :/ '''Woda : '''Leshawna ''(Leshawna nurkuje w rzece) 'Więzienie Ezekiela : '''Leonard, Lindsay i Sam ''(Leonard przekabaca Sama do sojuszu) 'Leonard : '''Skup się Sam! Razem będziemy niepokonani!!! '''Sam : '''Ale to przeciwnicy nas wyeliminują :/ '''Leonard : '''Nieprawda ;) Przecież są u nas Bridgette i Leshawna, one wszystko wygrywają >) '''Sam : '''Hmmm... Może? ''(Lindsay za to poszła z miejsca, w którym usadził ją Ezekiel, otworzyła nieznaną miksturę i wlała ją sobie do głowy) 'Lindsay : '''Zobaczcie! Zielona krew wpływa mi do mózgu! xd ''(Sam strzela facepalm'a) 'Leonard : '''Widzisz? '''Sam : '''Ta :< ''(Lindsay zaczęła czuć się, jakbyś ktoś ją raził prądem, potem była nieprzytomna) '''Team B (Dave i Lightning siedzieli zakneblowani obok Chris'a i Chef'a, Katie łowi ryby, a Ella z Dawn uciekły do Obórki) Dawn : 'Ta... Katie jest nieobliczalna ;o Wiem, że przegramy, dlatego poinformuj przeciwników jeśli znajdą Ezekiela... '''Ella : '''Ech :/ ''(Katie przyszła z 69 rybami) 'Katie : '''Jestem najlepsza ;') ''(Dawn i Ella zemdlały) '''Team A vs Team B (Geoff wreszcie pokonał Zeke'a) Bridgette : 'Brawo? xD '''Geoff : '''Dzięki? xD ''(Oboje biegną do Chris'a, rozwiązują go i wyrzucają Ezekiel'a do wody, a ten odpływa Kopułą...) 'Chris : '''Czyli pożegnaliśmy tego mutanta >) Gdzie reszta? ''(Chef rozrywa z siebie więzy) 'Chris : '''Rety, nie mogłeś tego wcześniej? '''Chef : '''Nie... ''(łaski bez) (Idzie uwolnić uczestników) 'Chef przez megafon : '''Uwaga mięczaki! Team A wygrał zadanie czwarty raz! Możecie udać się na Ceremonię >) ''(Dawn i Ella chcą zapukać do teamu A, lecz wszyscy byli już na kąciku ceremonialnym) (O Lindsay też zapomniano, ta nadal wlewała "eliksir" na głowę) '''Ceremonia Chris : 'Team A... jesteście wyjątkowo nieźli >) Dzisiaj pozbędziemy się kolejnej osoby z teamu B, co zapowiada się na szybkie połączenie drużyn ;) ''(Oglądają kasetę) 'Team A (PZ) : '''Lightning! Koniec tematu! >) '''Lightning : '''Osz wy mali... ''(Ella mu przerwała) '''Ella : '''Stop! :( Ja... odchodzę! '''Leshawna : Dlaczego? :/ Ella : 'Mam dosyć tej suki Katie! :'( Ona... utopiła Dawn, znęcała się nade mną, a jeszcze ten Ezekiel... niedobrze już mi się robi w tym programie -.- Mam dość tego wszystkiego!!! ''(Wsiada zadowolona do drugiej Kopuły Wstydu, ale jeszcze nie płynie) 'Chris : '''Trudno. '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Nie tego się spodziewałam :/ ''(Dawn i Dave żegnają Ellę) 'Dawn : '''Będziemy tęsknić Ella :( '''Dave : '''Właśnie :/ ''(Potem idzie do Chris'a) 'Dave : '''Czyli Lightning odpada? '''Chris : '''He he. Tak >) ''(Chef wysyła Lightning'a do Kopuły, bo ten się opierał, Katie wzruszyła tylko ramionami) '''Dawn : '''O cholera... jest 8 vs 3 :( '''Chris : '''Jutro mam dla was kolejną niespodziankę, a tymczasem... do następnego razu w Chrisie vs Łamagi! '''Eksluzywny Klip (Nikt nadal nie wiedział, że Lindsay z nimi nie ma... zniknęła z obrazu, ale nagle wstała, zniknęła u niej chusta, a gdy bujnęła włosami, te zmieniły swój kolor na brązowe. Teraz wyglądała tak) thumb|left '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Mam dość tego, że wszyscy nazywali mnie głupią lub Lindsiotką. Teraz będę pozbawioną uczuć zwykłą dziewczyną. Oczywiście odnowię swoje kontakty z Bridgette, Gwen i Leshawną, a z Tyler'em będę najszczęśliwszą parą na świecie :D Katie, twoje dni w tym lichym programie są policzone >) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi